1. Field of the Invention
The invention is relates to a method for operating a motor vehicle with a wind deflector, an adjustable roof arrangement and a rear air-guiding device.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 198 22 006 A1 discloses a method for operating a motor vehicle that has a wind deflector, an adjustable roof arrangement and a rear air-guiding device. The vehicle has a roof opening that can be opened by the adjustable roof arrangement, for example a displaceable roof element. The front wind deflector is assigned to the upper cowl of the windscreen frame and accordingly is attached to the front edge of the roof opening. The wind deflector can be adjusted between a retracted inoperative position and at least one extended operative position. The inoperative position is taken up when the roof is closed while the extended operative position is set when the roof is open. A second wind deflector is arranged at a distance behind the front wind deflector and is displaceable along the roof opening as a function of the driving speed and is designed with an adjustable angle of incidence. An air-guiding device is provided on the rear edge of the roof opening, i.e. behind the second wind deflector, and is designed as a fixed roof spoiler.
DE 101 38 027 A1 describes a motor vehicle with a displaceable roof opening that has a plurality of movable roof elements. A roof spoiler can be adjusted along the longitudinal struts of the roof as a function of the vehicle speed. The adjustment angle or the deployment height of the roof spoiler can be adjusted as a function of driving speed. Furthermore, the roof spoiler is adjusted as a function of the position of the roof. However, the vehicle does not have a front wind deflector assigned to the upper cowl.
It is the object of the invention to provide a method for operating a motor vehicle to optimize the aerodynamics.